Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files
|-| Original Edition = Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files is the official guidebook for the ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' franchise. It was released on August 29, 2017 in both paperback and Kindle versions. Summary In the first official guidebook to Five Night at Freddy's, fans and gamers alike can immerse themselves in the series' mythology, gameplay, and secrets as we unwind the twisted mysteries hidden at the heart of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Delving into each game, players can map the animatronics' paths, learn how timed elements of the games work, and discover how to trigger unique events. Special sections throughout highlight Freddy's fans' most talked-about theories, from The Bite of '87 vs. The Bite of '83 to the identity of Purple Guy to the recurring hallucinations of "it's me." All the evidence, along with every detail of the games and novels, is laid out for fans to explore in this one-of-a-kind guide to the warped world of Five Nights at Freddy's. Media List Throughout the book, it talks about various pieces of FNaF media. The full list can be find here: *Games **''Five Nights at Freddy's'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' *Books **''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones'' Sections The book is broken up into four sections, the Freddy Scope, Gameplay and Strategy, Codes, Glitches, and Secrets, and Lore and Theories. This section is usually a quick summary of the game, and how it begins and ends. Some times, the book goes through each and every night (like with Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location). This section goes through the gameplay of the game, and covers tips and strategies to how to beat the nights. This section also haves a part called animatronic inventory, which documents all of the animatronics in the game, and always have a map of the animatronic's movement though the buildings. This section goes through all of the hallucinations and rare screens that can happen in the game. This section also (when the game has them) has a part called the retro arcade, where the book talks about all of the Minigames in the game. This sections talks about popular fan theories about the lore of the games. Trivia *An early version of the summary before revealing the guidebook's front cover reads; * The very last page of the book features an silhouette of Scrap Baby. It is her second appearance before the sixth game, the first being the 3rd anniversary images. |-| Updated Edition = The Freddy Files: Updated Edition is an expanded guidebook detailing information and guides for the ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' franchise, that was published on June 25, 2019. It includes information, guides, and strategies related to the latest media like Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Ultimate Custom Night, the The Fourth Closet novel, and the Survival Logbook, along with other updated information. Summary The bestselling '''Freddy Files' is back, now updated with 64 pages of new content!'' The bestselling, official guidebook to '''Five Nights at Freddy's' is back, now updated and including 64 pages of new content exploring Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and Ultimate Custom Night!'' In this official guidebook to '''Five Night at Freddy's', fans and gamers alike can immerse themselves in the series' mythology, gameplay, and secrets as we unwind the twisted mysteries hidden at the heart of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Delving into each game, players can map the animatronics' paths, learn how timed elements of the games work, and discover how to trigger unique events. Special sections throughout highlight Freddy's fans' most talked-about theories, from the identities of the "Bite of '83 and '87" victims to the history of Henry and William Afton to the recurring hallucinations of "it's me." All the evidence, along with every detail of the games, books, and more, is laid out for fans to explore in this one-of-a-kind guide to the warped world of Five Nights at Freddy's.'' Media List Throughout the book, it talks about various pieces of the Five Nights at Freddy's media. The full list can be find here: *Games **''Five Nights at Freddy's'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' **''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' **''Ultimate Custom Night'' *Books **''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet'' **''Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook'' (for only one page). Sections The book is broken up into four sections, the Freddy Scope, Gameplay and Strategy, Codes, Glitches, and Secrets, and Lore and Theories. This section is usually a quick summary of the game, and how it begins and ends. Some times, the book goes through each and every night (like with Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator). This section goes through the gameplay of the game, and covers tips and strategies to how to beat the nights. This section also haves a part called animatronic inventory, which documents all of the animatronics in the game, and always have a map of the animatronic's movement though the buildings. This section goes through all of the hallucinations and rare screens that can happen in the game. This section also (when the game has them) has a part called the retro arcade, where the book talks about all of the Minigames in the game. This sections talks about popular fan theories about the lore of the games. Trivia * The last page features an artwork of a massively-damaged animatronic resembling Springtrap, with mass of glitching statics from his left side. What media this artwork refers to is not known. *The book, at the moment, is filled with errors (all of which can be seen here) and even fan-art (all of which can be seen here) **Scott Cawthon confirmed that he will work with Scholastic to fix them.Scott confirming that he will fix the errors. *One of the screen-shots shows the player having 1,000 points, which is impossible to have ingame (because if the player selects the one companion that which grants them this amount of points, XOR will add more animatronics to the night). |-|Gallery = Covers IMG 0108.JPG|The alternate book cover. Prototype-TFF.png|The prototype book cover. References Category:Books Category:Guidebooks